


Blood Lust

by telperion_15



Series: Creatures Of The Night [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Claiming, Creepy, Dark, M/M, Rough Sex, Vampire Lord, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He revels in what he has created.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> Originally written for fredbassett.

He glided into the room, moving from shadows to moonlight to shadows in the blink of an eye. His eyes flickered over the other occupants, all in various states of repose, a hand caressing each face as he passed. Each of them stirred, looking up at him from under hooded eyelids, basking in the approval of the one who had begun it all.

He smiled indulgently at his pets, revelling in what he had created. It had been simplicity itself to lure Cutter and the others here, to make them see what he wanted them to see. To put them just where he wanted them.

And then the sweetness of that moment, when he finally had Cutter in his grasp, sinking his teeth into Cutter’s flesh, and then sending him off to bring the others round to his way of…thinking.

He halted by Cutter’s chair, staring down as Cutter stared back. He knew he had Cutter now, but he thought he could still detect a faint hint of rebellion, of challenge, in that gaze.

One corner of his mouth curled upwards, revealing a long tooth. It was matched by the arching of an eyebrow as he considered his options. Simple and straight to the point, he decided. A way to make Cutter finally understand who was really in charge.

With deft flick of his elegant fingers he undid the fastening on his trousers and twitched the immaculately tailored fabric aside. He was hard already, just from thinking about Cutter on his knees in front of him.

And he was pleasantly surprised when Cutter voluntarily slid to the floor, licking his lips with a quick flash of his teeth.

The others had started paying more attention now. Temple, who had been reclining on the floor next to Cutter’s chair, got up and moved over to where Hart was sitting, climbing into his lap and kissing him in an almost obscene fashion before they both turned to see what Cutter would do next.

And Ryan, sprawled in the shadows in the corner, had already freed his own cock, and was lazily stroking himself, the only visible part of his face his glinting red eyes. Another dangerous one, that one. Another one to tame.

He was going to enjoy this.

Lester curled a hand round the back of Cutter’s head – part encouraging, part restraining – and thrust his cock between Cutter’s waiting lips. For a second he did nothing, and Lester wondered whether he was going to have to be a little more demanding. Then Cutter applied himself to his task, and Lester suddenly realised that the mouth that could speak so eloquently on behalf of prehistoric creatures was actually pretty eloquent in other departments as well.

Oh yes. He had chosen well with this one.

Hand still resting on Cutter’s head, he thrust forward again, fucking Cutter’s mouth as Cutter dragged greedily at his cock with his tongue, trying to make Lester lose control.

Lester smiled again. Cutter could try, but he wouldn’t succeed.  _He_ was remaining firmly in control of this situation.

Feeling his orgasm beginning to rise, he strengthened his grip on Cutter, driving forward sharply once, twice, thrice before he came, making Cutter swallow everything down before he released him.

Cutter rocked back up on his heels, looking up at Lester and licking his lips in a frankly insolent manner. Lester’s eyebrow rose again. Clearly this one still had some lessons to learn.

But that was for another time. He let his gaze drift away from Cutter, sliding it over Hart and Temple, who were watching him wide-eyed with something close to awe, and finally letting it come to rest on Ryan, who remained in the shadows, his face an inscrutable mask, his hand still languidly caressing his cock.

But he stood and approached readily enough when Lester crooked a finger at him, although Lester could sense the danger in this one lurking under the surface, like a coiled spring ready to explode. Even when he emerged into the moonlight, his face still seemed to be in darkness – a shadow cast over it that only highlighted the menace in his eyes.

But Lester wasn’t intimidated in the slightest. Ryan would make a good tool – he would prove to be _very_ useful, Lester was sure. Starting now.

Darting out a hand, he quickly stroked Ryan’s still exposed cock. Ryan’s face remained impassive, but the flare of…something…in his eyes told Lester he had got a reaction.

Remaining silent, he pointed towards the chair Cutter had been sitting on, his message clear. Ryan obediently moved to stand next to it. Cutter had already joined the other two, and was now kissing Hart as Hart’s hands roamed over Temple’s body. Temple himself couldn’t seem to decide whether his eyes wanted to focus on Lester and Ryan, or on Cutter and Hart. And Lester’s cruel smile only seemed to fluster him more.

He glided up silently behind Ryan – although he was sure the other knew exactly where he was – and with no warning suddenly pushed him forwards so he was braced over the chair, in much the same position as when he had fucked Stephen earlier.

Lester’s cock had already recovered – there were definite advantages to this state of being – and he thrust it into Ryan’s perfect arse in one long direct push. Ryan grunted, nothing more, but he betrayed himself by the eagerness with which his hand went to his own still unsatisfied erection, stroking himself roughly as Lester pounded into him, knowing – and making sure that Ryan knew – that Ryan was his for the taking.

It didn’t take long for him to reach orgasm again, and as he groaned out his climax he heard Ryan’s own moan of appreciation, his taciturnity apparently not extending to his reaction when he came.

Stepping back, Lester immediately tidied himself up until he was satisfied his appearance was as it should be, looking pale and immaculate in the moonlight. Ryan slumped into the armchair, his own clothing still in disarray. And the red glint remained in his eyes.

Cutter had managed to squeeze himself on to the other chair with Hart and Temple, and the three of them were now a sinuous tangle of arms and legs, curled around one another like leeches.

Abruptly, Hart lifted his head from Temple’s neck – the younger made a noise of frustration.

“The anomaly is fading,” he stated, some sixth sense jangling.

“Let it.” Lester looked supremely unbothered. “It will be back. And there is more than enough prey here.”


End file.
